YOUR MY DESTINY
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: the Jenrya x Ruki fanfiction JENRUKI


**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

**The Jenrya Lee and Makino Ruki Fanfiction**

Sore Hari itu, Tepatnya di Daerah Shinjuku Jepang seorang gadis dengan rambut merah yang di kuncir dan mata nya berwarna biru, Makino Ruki sedang berjalan jalan seorang diri. Tiba tiba ia bertemu seorang laki laki dengan warna mata yang abu abu dan berambut biru yang bernama Jenrya Lee.

"Hi… Jenry !! sedang apa kau disini??" Tanya Ruki terlebih dahulu

"Hahaha…. Hanya berjalan jalan aku tidak tau ingin kemana… habis aku bosan kalau harus dirumah terus.." kata Jenrya berkata sewajarnya

"Adikmu kakakmu??" Tanya Ruki kepada nya

"Ah mereka kan lebih asyik bermain games… tentu saja tidak bersama ku…. " Ujar Jenrya

"Begitu…" kata Ruki melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Ada apa ??" tanya nya dengan muka yang memulai merah

"Yaaaa… tidak apa apa…" kata Ruki mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ada apa denganmu ?? tidak seperti biasanya .." kata Jenrya

"Gak…..!! lebih baik kita makan dahulu saja" Kata Ruki menuju restoran Crepes di depan mereka

"Baiklah.. jika itu mau mu,," kata Jenrya

Setelah mereka makan CREPES tersebut, Jenrya mengantar Ruki pulang.

"Baiklah terima kasih.. nanti aku akan menghubungu mu… " kata Ruki telah sampai di rumahnya

"Ok… " kata Jenrya tetapi hujan turun dan Ruki tidak bisa membiarkan Jenrya di luar kedinginan dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu.. hujan sangatderas.." kata Ruki

Akhirnya Jenrya menunggu di rumah Ruki. Dan Ibu serta nenek Ruki menerima nya dengan hangat.

"Ini minumnya…" Kata Rumiko memberikan teh kepada Jenrya.

"Terima kasih…" kata Jenrya

"Ruki… ajaklah temanmu ini mengobrol.." kata neneknya

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa…" kata Jenrya

"Maaf tadi aku baru saja mandi.. membuat mu lama ya??" kata Ruki dengan rambut yang terurai dan memakai long dress.

"Tidak apa apa.. aku paham.. " kata Jenrya_ kenapa dia terlihat beda??!!_

"Aku aneh ya??" kata Ruki

"Tidak .. kawaii.." kata Jenrya *memerah*

"Baru kali ini Ruki yang tomboy bisa di puji sama seorang pria.." kata Rumiko

"Eh?! Mama." Kata Ruki *memerah* _apa benar yang dikatakan jenrya kalau aku manis?! Entah kenapa aku senang sekali di puji oleh nya_

"Apa yang dia pikirkan.. ??!! kenapa menatapku seperti itu?! Apa aku aneh..?!" kata Jenrya dalam hatinya dan ia bergegas memeriksa baju nya

"Jen- kun bisa kah kita bicara sebentar ?" Tanya Ruki

Ruki menarik tangan nya dan menuju ke beranda rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jenrya

"Kau tadi tidak berbohong mengenai rambutku dan baju itu kan?" Tanya Ruki

"Iya. Tidak…. Aku tak berbohong !!" kata Jenrya *memerah*

"Sungguh ???!! terima kasih jen kun…" kata Ruki memeluknya

"Heh??!!" kata mereka berdua langsung berjauhan dan memerah

"Lebih baik aku pulang , hari sudah malam…" kata Jenrya

"Iyaa. Sampai jumpa…jen – kun !! " kata Ruki

"Ya??!!" Tanya Jenrya

"Aku….Aku…Senang !! Terima kasih…." Kata Ruki

"Ahh !! iya.. sampai jumpa.." kata Jenrya

Bayang Jenrya semakin jauh dari hadapan Ruki. Dan Ruki pun akhirnya memasuki rumahnya.

"kemana teman mu??" Tanya ibu ruki dan neneknya

"Ah.. dia sudah pulang…" kata Ruki

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu.?? Apa telah terjadi dengan mu dan dia?" kata nenek Ruki yang mencurigai wajah cucu nya itu.

"Tidak…" kata Ruki menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Tiba tiba ada mail dari Ryo, Mantan pacar Ruki yang tinggal di Amerika.

Dear Ruki.

Hi !! Ruki… bagaimana kabarmu? Apa baik baik saja? Kau masih menunggu ku kan? Aku akhir bulan ini akan pulang ke Jepang. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. semoga kau juga sama ya Ruki… Aku ingin cepat sekali bertemu denganmu.. tenang saja.. aku akan memberikan banyak oleh oleh buatmu.

Hehe..

--your honey

Ryo

Ruki semakin gelisah bertemu dengan Ryo. Hati dan pikirannya telah di pengaruhi oleh Jen. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, untuk sementara waktu Ruki akan seperti biasa bertemu Ryo dan menjalankan hari yang biasa.

Akhirnya tiba juga kedatangan Ryo dari Amerika di Airport. Ruki , Takato dan Jenrya menjemput nya. Tetapi tidak ada wajah bahagia di raut muka Ruki. *alah lebay gw intronya* kemudian Ryo pun datang dengan koper nya.  
"Yo.. !!" kata Ryo dengan senyuman nya itu  
"Hai Ryo.." kata Takato  
"Yo..." kata Ryo dan melihat wajah Ruki yang malah tidak gembira melihatnya  
"Ada apa??" tanya Ryo kepada Ruki  
"Eh ?? tidakk..." kata Ruki tetapi melirik ke arah Jenrya  
"Ruki lihat ! aku membawa sesuatu ....!" kata Ryo  
"wah banyak sekali.. tetapi..." kata Takato  
"Apaan2 ini Ryo.. aku tidak butuh itu... buang jauh2 dari hadapanku...!!" tanya Ruki melihat pernak pernik strawberry yang di beri Ryo  
"Ruki..." kata Jenrya  
"Jenrya !! sudah lama tak bertemu??" kata Ryo  
"Yo... apa khabar ~??" tanya Jenrya  
"Baik.. dong ! tapi kenapa Ruki.." kata Ryo  
"Entahlah...aku tidak tau.." kata Jenrya agak kebingungan

Kemudian Ruki dan semuanya menuju pulang, saat di kereta Ruki dan Jenrya tidak berkata apa apa sedangkan Takato dan Ryo membicarakan tentang Amerika.  
"Ada apa Ruki?? dari tadi kau aneh.." kata Ryo  
"Tidak apa apa Ryo. aku baik baik saja.." kata Ruki . Setiap ia berbicara dengan Ryo pasti tatapannya mengarah ke Jen.  
"Sudahlah yang penting aku kan sudah pulang..." kata Ryo  
"iyaa." kata Ruki

Keesokkan harinya Ruki menelepon Ryo untuk bertemu.  
"Ada apa Ruki??" tanya Ryo  
"Bolehkah kita bertemu.. ada yang mau kukatakan, kita bertemu di taman dekat Rumahmu ya.." kata Ruki  
"Baiklah...." kata Ryo

Sesampainya di Taman Ruki dengan gaya tomboy nya mendekati Ryo.  
"Maafkan aku.." kata Ruki memeluk Ryo  
"Ada apa?? bukannya kita telah berpacaran 3 tahun?" tanya Ryo  
"Aku... aku menyukai Jen...Maaf !!" kata Ruki pergi meninggalkan Ryo  
"RUKI !! Kau keterlaluan..................." kata Ryo  
"Tapi ini yang sesungguhnya !!!" kata Ruki  
"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU... padahal aku jauh jauh kesini untuk bertemu kamu ! tapi kamu !!" kata Ryo  
"LUPAKAN AKU !! yang tidak bisa menyukaimu..." Kata Ruki pergi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo pun pulang dengan sakit hati yang sangat dalam tiba tiba ia bertemu Jenrya di toko roti Takato.  
"Ryo??! apa yang kau lakukan??" tanya Jenrya  
"PERGI KAU !! aku tidak sudi melihatmu.."kata Ryo  
"Ada apa kau?" tanya Takato  
"TIDAK !!! AKU MOHON KAU PERGI...."kata Ryo  
"Baiklah..." kata Jenry

Akhirnya Takato berbicara dengan Ryo karena ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.  
"ada masalah? karena Ruki?" kata Takato  
"Hmm...." kata Ryo  
"Ada apa dia?" tanya Takato  
"Tidak.. " kata Ryo

dan Ryo pun menceritakan semuanya. Dan Takato pun mengerti nya.  
"Sabar bro... tapi itu hati ~ tidak bisa di paksakan.." kata takato [yah sama dengan aku dan Juri]

"Tapi aku pulang kan demi bertemu dia..." kata Ryo  
"tetapi.." kata Takato tidak bisa berbuat apa apa masalahnya mereka semua temennya.

Ruki yang merasa bersalah akibat ucapannya itu menelepon Jenry untuk mengatakan hal tersebut tetapi hp jenrya tidak bisa di hubungi.  
"Apa yang dia lakukan.. huh.." kata Ruki

Ternyata di balik semua itu Ryo mengajak Jenrya untuk bertemu di taman, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin pertemuannya itu di ketahui oleh Takato dan Ruki.

Ketika Jenrya datang, yang di lakukan Ryo adalah menonjoknya. Entah apa keinginannya karena ia ingin sekali Ruki bisa kembali kepadanya.  
"Aku kira selama ini kau adalah sahabatku.. tapi ternyata apanya yang sahabat?? kau menusuk ku dari belakang Jen.." kata Ryo  
"Maaf tetapi.." kata Jenrya  
"Maaf maaf.... , Maaf itu tidak cukup..untuk mengembalikan Ruki kepadaku..." kata Ryo  
"Tapi..." kata Jenrya tetapi Ryo memukulnya lagi

Tiba tiba Ruki datang.  
"DIAM ! HENTIKAN.."kata Ruki  
"Ruki??" kata Jenrya  
"Aku sudah yakin apa yang akan kau lakukan Ryo... aku kira kau baik tetapi..kau.. memukul Jen seenaknya" kata Ruki  
"Tetapi kau ini kan pacarku..." kata Ryo  
"Iya tapi itu dulu. kau sama sekali tidak mengerti aku...selama kau pergi Jen yang selalu di dekatku.. kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan ku ke Amerika.. apa itu namanya Egois...??" tanya Ruki  
"Ruki.. kau??!! kau juga egois padaku.." kata Ryo  
"Tapi itu dulu... setelah bertemu Jen. aku....." kata Ruki  
"Apa?? kau menyukainya.." kata Ryo  
"IYAA !!! Aku mencintai dia lebih dari apapun.. GAK ADA YANG BISAMENGGANTIKAN JENRYA RYO!" kata Ruki  
"Ruki!!" kata Jenrya  
"Aku menyerah......" kata Ryo

Takato akhirnya datang menyusul, tetapi Ryo telah pergi dari hadapannya.  
"Jen.. kenapa ?? Ruki apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Takato  
"Tidak apa apa.." kata Jenrya  
"Aku bantu ya.." kata Ruki  
"Iya." kata Jenrya  
"Dimana Ryo..??" tanya Takato  
"Dia.. pergi." kata Ruki  
"Apa dia?..yang menyebabkan ini?" tanya Takato  
"Hmm... " kata Ruki memegang tangan Jenrya  
"Jadi begitu.." kata Takato

Beberapa hari kemudian Ryo tidak ada khabar, saat Ruki melihat email ternyata ada Ryo ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah kembali ke Amerika dan tidak tahu kapan ia kembali.

Ruki langsung mengabarkan hal itu kepada Jenrya dan langsung memeluknya. Akhirnya mereka berjanji tidak akan berpisah sampai kapanpun dan mereka berciuman.

END


End file.
